A New adventure
by akstubben 808
Summary: Lukas Bondevik lives an average life until Mathias Køhler moves in next door to him. This is a Norway/Denmark ship, with the side ships Sweden/Finland and Iceland/Hong Kong
1. Chapter 1

A New adventure

Hetalia AU human names used

Chapter 1

I do not own Hetalia

Summary: Lukas Bondevik lives an average life until Mathias Køhler moves in next door to him.

A/N: This is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it.(this is the re written version)

Mathias's OVA

Hi, I'm Mathias Køhler, I just moved here from Denmark. We moved next door to the Bondevik family, they said they had a boy my age so I want to meet him. I went out for a walk since he isn't home, but I got lost in the forest near the ocean when I heard a violin in the distance so I followed the sound of the music. I followed a small path to see a beautiful young boy playing his violin. His music had so much emission in it, but his face looked so cold. I ended up staring at him while smiling without even noticing! He finished playing and he stared at me, so I Spoke up

"Hei! You play the violin really well!" I said just above a shout so he could hear me, but he didn't reply. "My name is Mathias Køhler, you" I asked, this time he replied.

"I'm Lukas Bondevik, and my mother said that we were going to have the Køhlers' move next door to us, is that you?" he asked

"ja, that's me" I said. "So… you go to Hetalia International high school right?" I asked trying to break our awkward silence.

"Ja, what other school would I go to? It is the closest school" he still had his cold face when he said this to me.

"Oh, ya. Well, would you mind showing me around on Monday?" I asked hopefully, I wanted to get to know Lukas; I had met Lucas's younger brother and his mother before he had left. Lukas had no father, only his mother and his younger brother, Emil. Apparently Emil and Lucas had different fathers, Emil's was from Iceland and Lucas's was from Norway. Emil was half Norwegian and half Icelandic, while Lukas was a full Norwegian. His Mother also said he wants to move back to Norway.

"I wouldn't mind doing so since, we live so close to each other and would see each other regularly, and it would be most convenient if I did so" he said coldly.

"Well we should go back now" I said since I don't know the way back.

"ja, we should" he said as he began to walk back. It was a short five minute walk, I just told him how I moved here from Denmark with my dad so that my dad could get a proper job, since he was fired from his job he had back in Denmark, when we then arrived at the apartment building we found Lukas's mother waiting for him.

"Lucas! Hei! You already met Mathias?" his mother questioned.

"Ja, I happened to run into him while I was out" the Norwegian replied to his mom.

"Well the why don't you go help Matthias unpack?" she asked him

"Mathias, would you like me to help you unpack?" he asked me, of course I would want him to help me, I also want to get to know him, and find out wht he seems so different.

"Sure!" I quickly replied with a bright smile. We when up to my apartment so that he could help me.

"What is your class schedule?" Lucas asked

"Oh! It is… Industrial Technology… then gym class… then history class… then algebra…. Then lunch… then science… then English!" I replied. I forgot my schedule for a moment, but I had it mostly memorized.

"oh , mine is orchestra, then Gym, Then History, then algebra, lunch, then science, and then English, so our schedules are almost identical other than our first class, and our first classes are in the same hallway, so that will make it very easy." Lucas said. We finished unpacking my stuff, which would have taken me hours if I was alone. It was getting late so he went home and I got dressed into my sweat pants and red t-shirt then went to bed after a long day.

A/N: Yay! I finished the first chapter for my first fanfiction! Thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope you enjoyed it! This was just the intro; please tell me if I should make the next chapters longer or shorter. Pease review my fanfiction and tell me what I need to change and what I need to add if you have time. I'll try and get the next chapter updated within 1 week or sooner if I have time. I hope you like my story! (this is the rewritten version)

Translations:

Hei- Hi

Ja- yes


	2. Chapter 2

A New Adventure

Hetalia AU human names used

Chapter 2

I do not own Hetalia

A/N: Hi! I'm back! I'll try and go back and edit my first chapter later, thank you! For this chapter I'm going to do it in Lucas's point of view, for chapter 3 I'm going to do it in Mathias's point of view! J

Yesterday I met Mathias Køhler, he annoyed me very much, but now I'm stuck with him.

I slowly opened my eyes to see the blinding light early in the morning. I looked at my clock to see that it was 6 am; I usually wake up fairly early. I stayed awake in my bed for a Minuit thinking about the other day; why was he smiling so much? Why did he annoy me so much? Not even Gilbert or Alfred annoyed me as much as he did and I only met him yesterday! Well, now I'm going to have to show him around, but he can make friends on his own.

I then sluggishly threw my legs over the bed and stood up. I sleepily walk to my dresser to get dressed. I got dressed into my blue-purple sailor uniform. I then put my hair back on the left side with my cross hair pin, put my sailor hat on and put my shoes on and left my room to get breakfast in the kitchen. My family had a fairly small apartment, three bedrooms,-mine, Emil's and my Mothers- a kitchen, and a living room. My Father died when I was only 2, then my mother remarried and had Emil, but our new father died only a year later, so our mother refuses to even date any one any more. My mother is short, has shoulder length blond hair, and has purple eyes like Emil and myself.

Once I entered to kitchen I got out a bagel and put in the toaster while I make my coffee. I made very dark coffee, just how I like it, and then got my bagel out of the toaster and put cream cheese on it. I sat down in one of the wooden chairs at my family's small four person wooden table. I began to slowly sip my coffee when I heard rustling from Emil's room, he must be awake. I quickly ate my bagel and drank my coffee when Emil walked in wearing his white button down shirt and white bow tie-like thing. He also had his brown jacket with brown pants and knee-length white boots. Everyone at the school whore clothes from their own county, so it appeared to be a very strange school.

"Good morning Lucas," Emil greeted when his puffin flew in and landed on his head, why does our school even allow pets? Yao Wang even brings a panda! I slowly stood up and said "Good morning Emil," I said and I walked past him into our living room to watch strange American cartoons. Until it was 7:20, I slowly got up to grab my bag and left out the door so I could get to school early, I guess I should probably wait for the Dane. I then walked to the elevator to go to the first floor lobby when I hear s familiar voice shouting:

"Wait! I'm going to get on" when I heard this I put my hand in between to doors so the boy could get on, the boy was Mathias. "Good morning Mathias" I said. I looked at him, he was wearing red pants, a red collared shirt, a long dark brown trench coat, black gloves, dark brown knee length boots and a small dark brown hat; He had his red bag in his left hand. Today was the first day of the second semester.

"Good morning Luke!" he said with a cocky grin, so I replied "would you mind calling me Lukas, Not 'Luke." He of course, ignored that and continued like I never said anything, he's annoying. "Did you sleep well?" I asked trying to break the silence, it's not like I really cared about that annoying Dane, well maybe a little, but that's not the point!

"I slept wonderfully!" he replied, when he replied the elevator door opened so I got out without saying another word. I began to walk out of the building with the Dane following. I felt the cold breeze of the nearby ocean and I walked to the school while enjoying the sight of the ocean and nearby forest. We walked without speaking a word. When we arrived to the school I checked my watch and it was 7:30 and school started at 8:00.

"Let's go to the library until school starts, our first classes are near there." I said informing him of my plans; he only gave a simple nod so I continued to walk to the library. I opened the door of the library to see Kiku and Arthur reading their books, so I walk to their table and sit down "good morning" I say before pulling my book out, he does the same; Arthur and Kiku only nod. We read our books in silence, then I check my watch and it said 7:55. "Well, we better go; I need to show Matias around" they look up, they just now noticed the Dane was with me, so Kiku said

"Hello Matthias-san, I'm Kiku Honda" he bowed when he said this "welcome to our school"

"I'm Arthur Kirkland" he said looking up for a moment then looking back down.

"Nice to meet cha'" he said once again smiling. I walked out of the library with him close behind, when we arrived at room 120.

"Room 120, Industrial technology" I said then he nodded and entered his class room. I'm glad he got here ok, wait what am I thinking? I walked to enter my class room, and waited for the class to end, I'm the best player in the class, aside from Rodrick, so paying attention wasn't important. The bell rand for our second class, gym. I exited my class room and waited outside of his, so we could walk together, I don't like him, and it would just be annoying if he got lost. After a few students filed out of the class room Mathias exited and smiled upon seeing me.

"Hi Luke!" he said, I would ignore the nickname this time.

"Hello Mathias, are we going to go?" I said coldly.

"Yea, let's go!" he smiles even more, if that's possible. I have to admit, he was good looking and he had a nice smile, but it was also an annoying smile. I walked down the hall turning every once and a while to get to the gym class. We entered to boy's locker room, Ludwig and Feliciano where all ready in their dressing out, but we got here fairly early. I got my white gym shirt and black gym shorts out of my bag and began to dress out, I felt soddenly self-conscious, why? I finished dressing out and sat on the bench watching Mathias, he looked at me and saw me staring, I relied what I was doing and looked away with a slight blush on my face. He smiled and slid his shirt on and sat next to me on the bench waiting for class to start. Our class included Ludwig, Feliciano, Antonio, Lovino, Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Matthew, Gilbert, Rodrich, Berwald, Tino, Ivan, Yao, Kiku, and Heracles. We had all our classes, excluding our first, with these people and Elizaveta.

Time Skip~

After Algebra, the bell for lunch rang; Mathias and I left the class room for lunch. Got in the lunch line in front of Matthias. We got our lunches and I sad at a table in the corner of the lunch room when Arthur, Alfred, Kiku, Heracles, Tino, and Berwald where sitting. Tino and Berwald where dating; Arthur and Alfred obviously like each other; Kiku has been dating Heracles for a week.

"Oh, Hello Mathias" Arthur said. When Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio, Matthew, and Lovino came and sat down with us, our table was complete. Gilbert and Francis both liked Matthew, so they fought a lot, and Matthew was always just confused. Antonio confessed to Lovino last week, but Lovino hasn't replied yet. Every one ate while talking about stupid pointless things, so I just watched Mathias while he talked, I was just analyzing him, and I wasn't admiring his beauty. He looked so happy

Time Skip~

After English class the bell rang and I left the class room with Mathias following me, I quietly walked home, ignoring Mathias's beautiful smiling face. For once I had fun a school, just seeing him smile made me happy, wait, what am I thinking! Do I like him? How can I like a guy?! Yup, I'm strait, I don't like him!

A/N: I feel so proud of that chapter! Anyway please review! Tell me how to fix it and how to make it better please! I tried to make it longer but I dint want it to be to boring! Thanks for your review! I also updated on time!


	3. Chapter 3

A New Adventure

Hetalia AU human names used

Chapter 3

I do not own Hetalia

A/N: Hi I'm Back with Ch. 3! I tried to go through and edit Ch. 1, I completely rewrote it, the same but from Mathias's point of view. Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this! This Chapter is going to be from Matthias's point of view, so enjoy and thank you!

I opened my eyes to see the light of California, I'm still trying to get used to the time zone. Yesterday was my first day at my new school. Lukas was so cute! I can't wait to see him! I checked my clock to see that it was 7:00, so I got dresses; today I'll where a sweat shirt rather than my trench coat. I put on my red pants, red button down shirt, gray and red sweat shirt, black gloves, and knee length boots. I then left my room to go to the kitchen to see that my dad had made pancakes for my breakfast. Only me and my father live in our apartment, we moved here so my dad could get a better job.

"Good morning dad" I said as I sat down in front of a plate of pancakes.

"Good morning" he said, he had spikey blond hair like mine, but he had stubble on his chin. He was also very tall and had blue eyes like myself. "Matthias… we need to talk"

"About what" I asked getting a little nervous. What does he what to talk about?

"You know my girlfriend…?" he asked, I hated his girlfriend and she hated me, her name was Emma.

"The one who still lives in Denmark?" I asked with a little anger in my voice.

"Yea, her… well… she's going to visit us for a week, she is already on the plane right now and will be here by the time you get home" he said trying not to get me angry, I was angry, but I want going to show it. I hated her because she was a Narcissist and hated gays, I'll admit it I'm bisexual, I like both guys and girls, she knows this, my dad doesn't. She likes to mess with me and manipulate me.

"Ok" I said, I just got up and grabbed my bag and left, it was 7:20, the same time I left yesterday, maybe ill catch Lukas, that will probably cheer me up. I got into an empty elevator when Lukas walked into the elevator, I couldn't help but give him a small smile.

"Good morning Luke!" I greeted

"Good Morning Matthias, and call me Lukas please" he replied, it is so cute how he corrects me when I call him Luke!

"Matthias… you seem… angry" he said.

"Yea, my dad's Girlfriend is visiting for a week" I smiled to hide my anger but it seems he could see through me.

"You hate her don't you?" he asked. "Yea I do" I said, he only replied with an "Hmm" and nodded, he didn't ask any more questions.

Time Skip~

Lukas and I arrived at our school at 7:30, so we headed to the school library. We walked through the doors into the quiet library, Kiku was reading with Arthur in the library quietly, Lukas walked up to them and just sat down.

"Good morning" I said, they nodded at me. So I sat down and read my book as well, the warning bell rand at 7:00, telling us we had 5 minutes to get to our class, so I stood up and put my book away, Lukas, Kiku and Arthur did the same.

The first half of my day was pretty boring, we just learned about stuff we already knew. Lukas and I walked out of our algebra class to get to lunch. Today the school was serving American hamburgers, so we got into the long line to buy our lunches. After a while we got towards the front a big Russian kid cut in front of us. Lukas looked like he didn't really care that he cut in front of us, so I tried not to care either but that was going to be hard.

"Who is that Russian kid" I asked looking at the kid who cut in front of us. "That's Ivan, you shouldn't bother him" he said, I guess he is probably like the bully of the school or something. We then got to the front of the line we got our food and walked to the table we sat at yesterday with the same group of kids.

"Hey, Luke, that Ivan kid, is he like a bully or something" I asked, the kid seems like he would be one but I wanted to make sure.

"Yes, he is, he is in our English class as well, he simply wasn't here yesterday." He replied, I just nodded an went back to my food, I'm not usually the quiet type of person, but I dint want to press the subject any further, he looked as if he was scared of Ivan, but if Ivan is a bully then he probably is scared of him. We sat in silence while eating our food until the bell rang to end our lunch period and head to our 6th period class.

Time skip~

After our science class we headed to English class, I'm kind of scared to see this Ivan person. Luke and I walked into the English class room; everyone was here other than Ivan.

"Luke, why isn't Ivan here yet?" I asked, I was hoping that mazy he ditched class or something. "He is late, he has never been to class on time before, but the teachers don't particularly care any way" he said, I was disappointed, I would have liked it if the ditched or something. The bell rang for class to start, so the teacher began the lesson. Luke was taking notes; I was just doodling in my notebook. Five minutes into class the door swung open and Ivan walked into the class room and sat on the right of Luke, so Luke was just in between in. Luke tensed up a bit when he sat down, he was obviously scared of Ivan, but I think the whole class is, because when the door swung open the whole class tensed up. Ivan just stared at the teacher the entire class period, the teacher looked really scared. The bell rang to end the school day, so Luke get up really quickly and was the first one out of the class room, Ivan smirked, and I quickly followed Luke out of the class room and we walked home in silence. But when I got home, my dad's evil girlfriend would be waiting, this is going to be a hard week.

A/N: Yay! I finished! Ivan (Russia) is going to be the bad guy, but I don't know who his partner in crime will be, so any suggestions would be helpful! I hope you liked my chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A New Adventure

Hetalia AU human names used

Chapter 4

If I owned Hetalia then NorDen would be cannon, so I sadly don't own Hetalia

A/N: This is my chapter 4 it's from Lukas's POV, I hope you like it :)

When I got home from school it was around 3:30, so I put my school bag down and began to make some coffee. Ivan is really scary; I've always been scared of him though. He has always bullied me since kindergarten. He often runs into people and threatens to hit them with his 'magic metal pipe of pain' and he doesn't get in trouble because the teachers are also afraid of him. He has two sisters who are quite nice, but they never really try and stop them. His sister Natalia sometimes helps him. Natalia is probably the only person scarier than Ivan, though she can also be quite nice. Yao Wang is his boyfriend; Yao Wang is his main helper, or partner in crime.

Emil will be home late because he has meeting for the art club today, although I think the only reason he joined the club was because Kaoru was in that club. I sat down on the couch with my coffee and my eye lids slowly began to shut.

*time skip brought to you by Oliver's cupcakes*

I was woken up By Emil. "Lukas, are you ok? You seem really sick" he said, now that he mentions it, I haven't been feeling well lately.

"I think I'm fine, I'll just go take a nap" I said. I should be ok if I take a nap.

"All right Lukas, but if you don't feel well, tell me" he said

"Ok" I replied as I got up and dragged my feet to my bed. I looked at my clock and see that is 5:00, so I should probably only take a 15 minute nap so I can to my homework and do some extra credit.

*a time skip brought to you by flying mint bunnies*

I woke up at 5:30, later than I hoped, but it's not a big deal. I got up and pulled out my homework. I had to finish my World War II report first. I didn't have much of it left to do, so I took five minutes to do the finishing touches. Next I had to do my algebra homework, today we got a packet that war three pages front and back, so I spent an hour doing that. For my science class my home work was to fill out a study guide for space science. That took me another hour, I could have done it faster but I wanted to make sure I would get 100%, so I can maintain my A+ average. I have never gotten anything less than an A+. Next was my book report. It isn't due until next week, but I want to get it out of the way now. After a total of 4 hours and 5 minutes, I had my how work done. It was 9:35, I need to take a shower and be done by 10:00, and work on some extra credit.

*time skip brought to you by the magic metal pipe of pane*

I finished my shower and got into my night clothes, it was 10:03, and to I got out my extra credit worksheet for English. At 10:30 I was finally ready to go to bed.

A/N: sorry for such a short chapter, I've been having trouble with deciding what to do with this fan fiction. I hope you enjoyed to reading this very short chapter (533 words in the actually story, not including the A/N) Thank you, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Hetalia

A/N: I'm going to discontinue this story, I might still completely rewrite it, but until then it will be discontinued. If I do rewrite it then it will continue again, but if not then this will be the last chapter. I'm Discontinueing it because I don't like what I did with the story and i don't like the way I wrote it. Anyway here is the chapter:

*Mathias's POV*

I woke up to be greeted by the sun shining through the open parts of my blinds. I stood up and got ready, for what was probably going to be a long day. I trudged down the small hallway in our apartment to get to the kitchen. I made myself breakfast and got completely ready for school and practically skipped out the door with my ussual cocky grin. I made my way to the elevator to see Lukas! I couldn't help but to stare. His beutifull violet eyes. The way some of his blond hair fell in front of his face, while the rest was pinned back by a shiny cross hair pin. I don't know how long I was staring, but I heard Lukas mummbling 'idiot Dane' which snapped me out of my trance.

"Hallo Lukas!" I greeted with a grin, he raised an eyebrow and walked into the elevator, and I quickly followed the small boy. (Read in a sarcastic tone) After the long elevator trip and the horrifying walk to school, we finally arrived at the evil school. I was right today was a slow day. My morning classes all felt like years! In all of my classes o tried my best not to bother Lukas, since he looked a little sick. Finally lunch arrived, and I greeted it with open arms. Arfter out four class I graded Lukas's wrist, and basically dragged him to luch. We both brought out lunched today. We sat down at an empty table and began to eat in peace, when Lukas's younger brother approached and just sat down with out a word, he must be worried about his brother. Then two more boys approached us, one being small and happy the other was tall and honestly, a bit scary.

"Hello Lukas! Can we join you guys!" The small one said holding a lunch tray, Lukas nodded and the two sat down.

"Hello, I'm Tino, and this is Berwald" he said pointing twords the big one before he continued "what's your name!"

"I'm Mathias, I just moved here from Denmark" I said with a smirk, I couldn't help myself, Denmark is just an awesome country!

"Cool! I'm from Finland, and Ber is from Sweden!" That's funny, because Lukas is from Norway and Emil is Icelandic.

"Hey, aren't we all from Nordic countries?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! We are we are like the Nordic 5!" Tino replied, Emil Face palmed, Berwald shook his head and Lukas said

"No, don't even call us that"

"Hey, you said 'us'" I pointed out.

"Shut up!" He said with a straight face. The rest of our lunch basically whent like that until the bell rang.

A/N: ok that is how I'll leave it. I'm most likely going to go through and rewrite it all, so yeah.


End file.
